


Fraternization.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Casual Sex, Consensual Sex, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Kylo Ren is essentially a stormtrooper, M/M, POV Finn (Star Wars), Pre-Canon, Stormtrooper Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: The KY regiment are famous among stormtroopers.





	Fraternization.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really amused by the idea that it's anonymous once you take their helmets off, and then it took like two years to finish this, but, hey, I got it done before the next movie came out and that's what's important \o/

The KY regiment are famous among stormtroopers: an elite unit that is commanded personally by Supreme Leader Snoke himself. There are tests for it at the end of every training milestone. FN-2187 has been tapped twice for further qualification testing, but has never progressed from there. He is hopeful that as his next assessment, he can show enough improvement. All troopers get tested; FN-2187 knows he's not alone in it being his goal to reach that level. He knows he's not the only one to vie for assignment to any post that also has a KY trooper. The KY troopers are rare enough that they tend to be deployed without a full squadron, and when one is assigned to the Finalizer, FN-2187 feels like he might be one step closer. He's never seen combat and so there's only so far he can progress until he does, but even seeing a KY trooper is an experience and a learning opportunity.

KY-10's training sessions are open for all troopers to view them, and FN-2187 is mesmerized by KY-10's power. He wonders what it would be like to be on the receiving end of it. He wonders what it would be like to have it, to wear the special armor that conveys his status as one of Leader Snoke's personal stormtroopers, to carry a weapon no one else is permitted to carry. Unlike Palpatine, Leader Snoke surrounds himself with elite stormtroopers. Their ranks are elevated, but it's a matter of stormtrooper pride: a KY trooper is a stormtrooper like any of them. Even with the armor and the weapon and the rank to make the brass call them all Lord Ren, the KY troopers are still stormtroopers. They are the ideal, but any trooper can achieve it. They merely have to earn it.

One night, a few months after KY-10's assignment to the Finalizer, someone new shows up to one of the stormtrooper gatherings. It is no decor here and there's a pile of helmets and armor outside the door. FN-2187 is familiar with the faces of all the regulars even though he does not know any of their names. That's the point here: total anonymity. This new trooper is tall, his hair too long for regulation. One last hurrah before he cuts it off, FN-2187 thinks. Some troopers like their hair pulled. FN-2187 signals to him and the new trooper returns an acceptance.

In the booth, FN-2187 removes his undersuit and carefully folds it, placing it on the ledge. "Can I call you anything?" he asks. He never offers his own name or nickname, but he's willing to use a name if one's provided for him.

The other trooper tousles his hair with his undersuit getting it off of himself. His appearance suits him. His hair frames his face quite nicely. "Ben is fine. Yourself?"

FN-2187 shakes his head. Ben shrugs and then places his hand on the back of FN-2187's head and pulls him in for a brief kiss. FN-2187 slides his hand into Ben's long hair and smiles happily against Ben's lips. It feels good. He's always liked this sort of intimacy. Usually the only faces he sees are the brass. But maybe each trooper's face that he sees is more precious because he sees them so rarely.

He gets his other hand around Ben's cock and gives it a quick stroke, but then stops abruptly. He's done this many times, but this is completely new.

Ben rests his head on FN-2187's shoulder. "I was recruited late," he says, like he's had to make this explanation too many times to count. "My parents had my foreskin removed."

"Oh," FN-2187 says. He's not sure what else to say, so he gives Ben's cock another stroke. It's still different, but it's not a bad kind of different. "I've never seen it before." And... "I didn't know there were any troopers our age with parents." That was the previous generation. FN-2187's generation is better than that.

"Not many," Ben says. "The rest of you aren't missing out. Being recruited was the best day of my life." His grip on FN-2187's cock is _comprehensive_. His hand's large and warm and he knows what he's doing. That's good. FN-2187's gotten totally clueless types before. He's all for training, but some troopers need a little too much training for comfort. But Ben is strong and skilled and he can use his hand well. FN-2187 works to match him stroke-for-stroke, tying their rhythms together perfectly.

FN-2187 doesn't manage to bring them to orgasm at the same time, spending more time on Ben than Ben does on him. Maybe next time it'll be the other way around.

"Next time," Ben agrees when FN-2187 voices the sentiment to him. "I'm frequently deployed, but I'll return when I can."

FN-2187 gives him a wide smile. "Looking forward to it."


End file.
